


Expectations

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot tell you what you must face," They said in a voice filled with unyielding love. "Just that you must face it with kindness if you wish to have your happy end. Determination... You, of all people, will always have that. But kindness is hard too. Even when you are not alone."</p><p>\\\</p><p>They had been waiting this whole time for him to turn on them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everyone else fought me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153725) by harblkun. 



> This is my little take on what some of Undertale is, but mostly it is about how a child faced with a world that wants to rebuke their good will.
> 
> It is not much, I know, but it's what I give. I hope harblkun doesn't mind I took inspo from their comic.

Frisk takes the mountain path not as a challenge, not as a fool, but as a child.

There was a person with salt and pepper hair that lived at the base of the mountain. Just like Frisk, they answered neither to he or she. Just like Frisk, they looked at the mountain with no fear.

"I cannot tell you what you must face," they said in a voice filled with unyielding love. "Just that you must face it with kindness if you wish to have your happy end. Determination... You, of all people, will always have that. But kindness is hard too. Even when you are not alone."

Frisk looked back on their past, taking in the way the grass had grown brown at the sides of the path, and quietly nodded. The path in front yields before them.

Never will Frisk tell a soul why they went down that mountain hole. There is one more person who knows, but neither will they.

At the bottom of the hole, there are flowers. Yellow like sunshine. The blue and pink stripes of their sweater seem dull in comparison. The new glowing red heart... does not.

Flowey wears a mask. Frisk knows.

Toriel is kind. Each puzzle falls easily under her hand. She walks with Frisk as few others have, and wants them to stay forever.

[No one else had wanted you to stay forever.]

She asks Frisk to talk to the Dummy. It takes a few moments to process her words, but Frisk tries to say hello. It does not respond.

Perhaps that is how things will be.

Without her around, it is strange to see even Whimsun try to fight. But Frisk always talks the creatures down. They find the gold to contribute to the spiders, though not knowing why.

It feels right to be doing something helpful.

Everything in the cottage is warm and welcome and- wrong. Frisk's skin crawls and knows they cannot stay here no matter how sweet the butterscotch cinnamon pie is. There is an adventure waiting.

How many times must they wander down to the basement before Toriel lets them leave?

Too many. Too few.

Fighting would be easy here but- Toriel had said talking was the key. Talking.

So Frisk avoids Toriel's attacks with tears in their eyes and talks. Begs, for her to step aside.

She does. It breaks both their hearts even though it has not been but a day.

Stepping out into the cold reminds Frisk that this was their decision. That they had come here ready to try.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You never gained LOVE," Sans admits, "But you gained love. Does that make sense?" Then he shrugged, closing his eyes and raising his hands. "Maybe not."

The frying pan barely hits his forehead, blows feather light and shaky.

He opens his eyes in surprise, watching as Frisk barely dinks his head with the thing, and takes hold of the pan with one hand.

"Kid, what are you doing? Why would y-"

Then Sans actually looks at Frisk.

The tiny child in front of him, with a pink apron that shouldn't qualify as armor and a frying pan they couldn't hurt anyone with because they don't want to. But they are scared. Terrified of him, quivering out of their boots in fear though he hasn't done anything yet.

Because they always fight. Everyone, even the friendliest Temmie and the eager dogs whether they be Lesser or Greater. With Undyne it hadn't been a surprise as much as it had been pure terror. Mettaton had come with a warning.

But Sans... There was something in that 'weak' body that could destroy them. Frisk could tell.

Frisk could always tell.

They had been waiting this whole time for him to turn on them too. The tears in their eyes say so even before they start bawling, spewing out the words that said how they hadn't been prepared for how strong they'd have to be to be kind and survive. To come back each time they 'died'.

For no matter how much they wanted to be kind, they would not give up their soul. There must be another way.

["everyone else fought me. i just expected you were going to fight me too,"]

There must be.

Sans stands there at that confession, hands hovering at his sides with the need to do something.

Because, of all the humans to come through here... Frisk was...

So he scooped them up, letting the pan clang to the ground with an unnerved smile. Their bawls quiet into sniffles.

"You know what? Let's get some Nicecream. I know a shortcut."

Because there is little free Nicecream cannot help fix.

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER short, I know. Gave it half an hour and said I was done. Not really all that sorry about that, I'm not as deep in Undertale as I'd like to be for a longer oneshot. Still, I hope I got the right feelings across.
> 
> I... might have implied Frisk was abused somehow? Now that I went back to reread it? I didn't mean to do that. But what made Frisk choose to go to a mountain no one returns from...


End file.
